


Perfect - DREAMSMP OneShots

by lipsxipst



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamTeam, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay ships, Multi, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Short, one shots, straight ships, there are more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsxipst/pseuds/lipsxipst
Summary: This is posted on wattpad too, the same user. I will not write about tommy and tubbo ROMANTICALLY with anyone, all platonic with them. There will be NO smut, etc. I will mainly focus on Karl and Quackity maybe so yea :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Meet Ups

KarlJacobs is live: Meeting up With QuackityHQ!

The meetup was planned a month before, many people didn’t think it was going to happen. Especially Karl. Nothing was planned but they were willing to make it work. 

“WELL HELLO THERE!” Alex said smiling, he looked over to the man beside him. He was waiting for this moment for a while. Being next to the man he had a crush on, who is also his best friend. 

Karl was smiling too, this boosted him with adrenaline. “Hey chat!” he said quietly. Everything they were going to do was planned, except for the donos questions, of course. The stream went on as normal. 

Today they were playing Roblox, laughing and smiling was the main key whilst Alex screamed. Well, until a dono said, “kiss each other!” Both of them read it, “did you read that?” Karl said awkwardly laughing.

“Yea! But we won’t kiss without Sapnap, they should know that!” Alex was trying to get out of this, he didn’t want to kiss his best friend or well crush on stream.

Karl stared at him, “are you so sure about that?” Alex’s eyes widened when he leaned in. He didn’t know if he should lean in too. Karls hands gently went up to the boy’s face closing his eyes Alex leaned in too.

Their lips molded together, dancing like they were meant to be. After a few seconds, they pulled away, foreheads gently resting against together while the chat said “CLIP THAT! CLIP THAT!” 

Both giggled, “there you go!” Karl said while giggling. As the stream went on you could tell there was love in the air, overflowing tension too, though. While they finished the last map Alex’s hand rested on Karl’s thigh. 

“Well, stream. I guess it’s time for us to log off and go to bed.” Karl said while smiling, his mood went up so much during this stream and it made everything flow so much easier. 

“Bye!” They both said whilst Karl hugged his stream after setting the raid up for minx.


	2. Hearts Beating

Nobody knew why it was just Dream and George, yea there was Sapnap sometimes but it wasn’t fully Dream, George, and Sapnap. Many people noticed this. Some asked questions, some didn’t.

Their hearts were only for each other, it was only the two of them and sapnap knew that. When George and Dream meet up it’s only the two of them. Nobody else is invited. When they flirt nobody else in the world matters to them. Not even the stream. 

When their lips locked the whole world stops, it feels like nobody else is alive. It’s only the two of them. Some say it’s selfish, that it’s just online when it truly is not. Nobody knew that they were meeting up regularly, that Dream has his own setup in George’s flat. That dream flies out every two months to see the man he calls his. 

Some say they only do it for views, that they aren’t actually together. They’ve never spoken up about it, though. Neither of them cared what others thought. 

George was never an out-there person, so being with Dream was an experience when he knew it’ll be public or close to the public. He knew the blond-haired male was right for him. He knew that it would be worth coming out as bisexual when he has to. 

Dream knew people blamed his zodiac for him being so confident about everything. He never believed it, though. He was his own person even if it leads back to that he still was his own person with his own personality. 

With George, he felt like he was better than them, that he can forget what his ex did. He was willing to forget everything about the others, to make everything his own.

Fame never got in the way of things with the two of them. George came with Dream when he said “I’m gonna blow up, come with me.” All he said was “yeah, sure.” That was enough for both of them. 

George was there no matter what. He claimed his place in the blond’s heart. No matter how their personalities differed their hearts were beating for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyhey if you wanna request anything ill write it (:


End file.
